Want, Take, Have
by SkullyDeveux
Summary: After an intense night of slaying, Faith and Buffy share a "bonding" experience. Rated M for explicit girl-on-girl sex and language. Season 3 continuity.


"Want, Take, Have"

**_This takes place around the time of "Bad Girls" before Faith kills the mayor's aide._**

_Neither of them could rationally explain how and why it happened. But it had. Maybe it was the thrill of slaying, or of defying the orders of their watchers or maybe they'd been thinking about it for some time, but it didn't matter. _

Faith opened the door to her motel room, Buffy following behind. They were both buzzing with energy, as they often were after a night of patrolling and slaying. Faith in particular seemed manic and a bit giddy. Buffy suddenly recalled something Faith had said a few weeks ago when they first met.

"Isn't it weird how after Slaying, you're always hungry and horny?"

Suddenly Buffy was a bit worried about what sort of appetite Faith might have worked up. Luckily, Faith seemed more hungry at the moment. She flopped down into the single easy chair in the room, as Buffy sat down on the bed.

"I'm gonna order a pizza, whaddya think? Pepperoni? Sausage? Or if you're feeling adventurous we could experiment with..."

"No, no experimenting. That's okay. Not that I'm judging you for wanting to experiment but.." Buffy babbled, interrupting.

"...Pineapple." Faith finished.

"Oh. Nah I don't really feel Pineappley tonight." Buffy replied, feeling stupid for acting so weird.

Faith picked up the phone and ordered the pizza, and after hanging up turned around and smirked at Buffy. Buffy smiled awkwardly.

"They said it'd be about 45. Big football game tonight, lots of orders or something. " She said.

"Oh, okay" Buffy muttered absentmindedly.

"So, B. you don't want to judge me for experimenting with pineapple?" Faith asked jokingly.

"I feel it's a perfectly valid lifestyle choice." Buffy joked back.

"Have you ever kissed another girl, B?" Faith asked, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"NO! Not that there's anything, well, I... um, why would you ask me that?" Buffy stammered.

" Just curious, is all. I mean, I've been with a girl before. Gotta try new things, sometimes." Faith explained, without any hint of shame or embarrassment.

"Uh huh." Buffy wasn't really sure where this was going, and were it might have been going wasn't somewhere she was totally sure she wanted to go. Faith noticed how uncomfortable this was making Buffy, and as fun as it would be to watch her squirm in all her slightly prudish political correctness, she decided to end the torture.

"Oh relax, B it's not like I think about you like that. Look I'm gonna hop in the shower, here's a 20 for the pizza, you handle the tip" Faith said as she hopped up from her chair.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. Talking about sex was no ta big deal to Faith, but Buffy still felt awkward and inexperienced in comparison to the slightly younger slayer. Of course, that wasn't really a bad thing. It was just weird. She'd known Faith had been with a few guys before, and had kind of figured there was a girl or two in the mix as well. She hoped the subject wouldn't come up again that night.

Faith popped out of the shower just after the pizza guy left. Buffy turned from the door to see Faith in a very short towel, hair and skin glistening with moisture. She stood awkwardly with the pizza box in one hand, staring at the dark curls of hair clinging to Faith's shoulders. She sometimes wondered what life would be like if she weren't a blonde. People might not assume she was ditzy and shallow, maybe she'd even seem dangerous and cool like Faith.

Buffy set the pizza down on the tiny table and opened the lid. She turned back towards Faith and let out a gasp, realizing Faith had allowed her towel to drop a bit. Her supple breasts peaked out over the edge of the towel, beads of water glistening off her pale skin. Faith laughed and pulled the towel back up.

"Relax, B, they're just tits. We've both got em."

Buffy suddenly felt flushed and tense. She turned her eyes back to the pizza box and tried to get her composure back.

"Hey, girlfriend, you doing okay over there?" Faith said, coming closer.

Buffy kept her eyes pointed at the table, fearing that Faith's towel might slip again. Faith pressed in closer. So close Buffy could feel her warm breath on the back of her neck. She could smell Faith's freshly washed skin.

"Am I getting you all hot and bothered, Slayer?" Faith asked in a husky tone.

"I don't... Faith... could we just... " Buffy stammered, still trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's okay, B. It's just me. Whatever happens is between us." Faith said.

With that Faith spun Buffy around and kissed her full on the lips. Buffy was too shocked to protest right away. After a few seconds, she pushed Faith away. But it was too late. Something came over her. Some animal instinct, and she grabbed Faith and locked lips with her, forgetting about anything but the hot, wet sensation of those soft, plump lips.

"God Buffy, you're so fucking hot. " Faith moaned as she let the towel fall to the floor.

Taking charge again, Faith pushed Buffy onto the bed. By now the blonde slayer had completely surrendered to her lust, she was in for the full ride. Her body tensed with a new kind of anticipation, feeling Faith's warm loins pressed against her own as the younger woman kissed and licked her neck, occasionally letting out a soft moan in her ear. Faith playfully slapped Buffy's ass, eliciting a yelp, followed by a girlish giggle.

Faith inched her hands up towards Buffy's belt, carefully unlatching the buckle and unbuttoning the fly of her leather pants. Buffy arched her back as her pants came sliding off. Next Faith began to unbutton the slayer's blouse, savoring each soft pop as the fabric separated, revealing Buffy's lacy black bra.

Buffy sat up slightly, unhooking the bra in the back. Her perky, firm breasts bounced slightly as the bra fell away and onto the floor. Faith caressed her own breasts, making her nipples stiff as she felt her nether regions growing wet. Buffy shifted onto her knees, kissing Faith's neck and breasts, fingers inching ever closer to the wet, inviting folds below.

Faith then yanked Buffy's panties off, exposing her gorgeous cunt. It was smooth save for a thin strip of blonde peach fuzz. She drove her fingers inside, causing Buffy to gasp and moan as each finger slipped over her clit. As she was being penetrated, Buffy gently massaged Faith's womanhood, working her fingers in a circular motion, as she had done to her own clit so many times.

They both felt waves of pleasure swelling up from within, each wave bringing them closer to the final moment of ecstasy. The first to orgasm was Faith, who let out a wild squeal as juices gushed from her folds. Buffy came soon after letting out a moan and shaking her whole body.

But things were not winding down just yet. Faith drew a large rubbery object from her bedside drawer. Buffy quivered with anticipation as Faith lubed up the toy. When it penetrated her, she moaned again. Faith began to move the toy in and out, slowly at first, gaining speed and vigor with each thrust. She positioned the opposite end of the toy right on top of her own clit, so that each thrust brought her pleasure as well.

Buffy began to shudder with ecstasy as faith thrust the toy in an out of her. Suddenly she felt the urge to be dominant, and flipped Faith onto her back, grabbing the toy from her hand. Faith did not protest.

"Come on B, fuck me. Hard." Faith said seductively.

Buffy obliged, driving the toy hard and fast into Faith's vagina, making sure to graze her clit with each thrust. Faith cooed and growled as she climbed closer and closer to a second orgasm. Buffy began vigorously masturbating in hopes of climaxing at the same moment as her partner. Finally they both released simultaneously, letting out long wails of pleasure, breathing hard. When it was finally over they were drenched in sweat and physically drained, but satisfied. They promptly fell asleep.

Buffy awoke a few hours later. It was just before morning. She and Faith were still naked, laying entwined under the sheets.

"Oh. My. God." Buffy said aloud. Faith roused from sleep with a smile.

"Hey there, sexy." She cooed.

"We really, did that, didn't we?" Buffy asked, realizing for the first time exactly how insane the whole thing was.

"Oh, yeah." Faith said, seemingly still in the throes. "Don't worry about it. It's not like we have to start dating or some shit like that. We were in the moment. It was just a little fling."

"Right. A fling. No need to bring it up to anyone. Just blowing off some steam." Buffy said, sounding panicky. She began pulling her clothes on.

"I said whatever happened was between us, and I mean it B." Faith reassured her. "now you'd better get home before dawn or your mom's gonna spank your ass harder than I did."

"Oh god." Buffy said half jokingly.

Faith let out a deep belly laugh as Buffy ran out of the motel room. Faith went to her bedside drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She lit one up and lay back in bed.

"Damn, I love being one of the chosen ones."


End file.
